Hikaru Kurosaki/Quotes
(To Seireitou, when they first meet) "Huh, even I have my original hair color, and I'm older than you." * "The bad times remind us of the joy of the good times, that they do. The good times give us a yearning for greater times. There will come an age where such a thing happens, and when it does, I hope we are all ready for what lies ahead." * (To Kamui) "It takes time to make ideals a reality. If you're hasty, you'll lose sight of everything else and make mistakes... just like now." * (To Raian Getsueikirite) "We once fought together for an ideal with our swords. It wasn't for power or for glory, but to create a peaceful world where people could live without fear. And if you should forget about that... then what did we fight the war for?" * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "Heh... I suppose it's better than losing this war. Because if this world disappears... there won't be a place where I can quarrel with you, Grey-hairs." * (To Mūkade) "I have to admit, Mūkade. For as childish as your aspirations are, you managed to do the unthinkable. To think I'd live to see the day... when the four Yonkō would stand and fight together again." * (To Tadoku "Akujin" Getsueikirite) "Wrong. In these peaceful times, we Yonkō with our dangerous powers never be called to act, indeed we should not. However, everything changes if anyone tries to taint this peaceful era with blood. Getsueikirite Tadoku... You are stepping on a pool of blood." * (To Rekishi Riraita) "I never took up this title because I wanted to look down at everyone else. None of us did. The purpose of the Yonkō was never to be some sort of exclusive club. We fight for the defense of all worlds, , , and even the s. We stand not as emperors or kings. We stand as soldiers fighting on behalf of our people to ensure a world of tranquility. That is what I have always believed, and that is why I cannot stop fighting people who preach peace, but really mean to bring injustice and suffering to the world. And that is why I cannot lose to you, a man with Hell envisioned for all worlds." * (To Seireitou) "Do you ever wonder why I am so calm? Do you know why I cannot worry? Do you know why I act as if everything will be okay, and that I never stress every matter as if my life depended on it? The answer is simple. I know that in all I do, I won't be tested beyond what I can bear. I am not implying that I am invincible; quite the opposite. Through my own power, I cannot overcome anything that crosses my path. Yet I instinctively know that there is nothing that will cause me to fall without some way of getting back up again. When my end is nigh, I gladly accept the invitation. I will leave behind no regrets."